Yo también merezco un final feliz, ¿no crees?
by Gabriela Montesco
Summary: ¿Seré capaz de amar a alguien que no sea Bella? Una nueva chica llega a Forks y Jacob descubre que no es una simple turista. Será el inicio de sus problemas... O de su felicidad eterna."¿Me amarás?" "Por siempre" Qué pasaría si Jacob no dejara la Push.
1. Chapter 1

Hi de nuevo, chics!! Cuánto tiempo sin escribir!! Lo siento mucho, pero es que los exámenes finales... Puff! Además, quería tener algo más escrito antes de colgarlo. Es la remodelación de otra historia que colgé, pero no tuvo mucha acogida, así que decidí mejorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirla y , por fa, dejen Reviews, que son muy importantes para los que escribimos. Muchos besos a todos. VIVA CREPÚSCULO, CREPUSCULERS!!

La historia y los personajes pertenecen a Estephenie Meyer.

PREFACIO

Bella POV

Se me rompió el alma al verla llorar y suplicar en manos de aquel maldito. Forcejeaba y llamaba a Jacob con voz entrecortada, intentado escapar. En mi nueva condición me sentí más fuerte, más segura de mí misma, pero los Vulturis eran demasiados y estábamos en su territorio. No estaba segura de si ocho vampiros y una manada de licántropos podíamos salvarla.

Entonces, riendo, Aro se agachó sobre ella y la mordió. Jacob gruñó y su gruñido se entremezcló con el chillido de dolor que dio al calvarsele los dientes del vampiro en su piel y al empezar a correr la pozoña por sus venas.


	2. Chapter 2

La historia y los personajes pertenecen a Estephenie Meyer.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Jacob POV

Ese día me encontraba paseando por la reserva, muy deprimido. Hacía sólo un par de días que podía moverme y no había salido a penas del entorno de mi casa. Tampoco había visto a mis amigos ni me había trasformado porque aún no estaba curado del todo.

Pasé junto a alguien y lo esquivé en el último momento. Lo oí decir algo en una lengua extranjera, pero a penas le presté atención. Entonces, un movimiento llamó mi atención y me volví para ver una suave cabellera dorada, corta. La muchacha se volvió hacia mí y me miró con sus grandes ojos de un azul grisáceo, un color que me recordó al mar que lamía nuestras playas. Su mirada me hipnotizó. La miré de arriba a abajo: vestía un abrigo gris por la rodilla estilo de los sesenta, vaqueros oscuros y unas deportivas azul marino. Su rostro era casi redondo aún y me pregunté su edad. Sus labios eran gruesos y carnosos, rojos como la sangre, y que contrastaban con su piel pálida. Deseé besarlos... Y me asusté de mis sentimientos. ¿Qué me ocurría? ¿Por qué sentía aquellas cosas? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tal vez... Tal vez yo había... No. No era posible.

Volví en mí y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando fijamente, al igual que yo a ella. Se sonrojó y yo le sonreí. Me correspondió con timidez y me acerqué a ella.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Me llamo Jacob Black. ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Bellatrix Thompson. Bella, para los amigos-me inquieté levemente y por unos instantes, la tristeza que había desaparecido de mi corazón ante su mirada regresó, ahogándome.

-¿Eres nueva aquí?

-No, vengo de visita con mis padres. Son con los que casi chocas antes-rió.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!

-No pasa nada. Los esquivastes. Y deduzco por tu aspecto que tu sí eres de aquí.

-¿Tanto se me nota?-bromeé, apuntándome con un dedo, y pilló el chiste-Bueno, ¿y ya has visto la Push?

-No, aún no he ido a la playa. Pero creo que no entra en el itinerario de mi padre. Nos vamos el lunes y le gustaría acercarse a Port Angeles y por ahí, no sé con seguridad. Sólo venimos hoy.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Se marchaba el lunes! ¡Mi ángel se iba en cuatro dias! No podia estar lejos de ella, no ahora.

-Si quieres puedo mostrártela. Es una pena que te vayas sin haberla visto.

-Pero tengo que volver al hostal con mis padres.

-Puedes pedirles permiso-observé. La miré con mi mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado y se sonrió.

-Espera aquí un momento.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos, puesto que sus padres se encontraban en la puerta de nuestro mercado artesanal. Habló con ellos, auque no los entendí poque no lo hacían en inglés, a pesar de que ella parecía dominarlo a la perfección. Hizo algunos aspavientos y me pareció que le daba una explicación de porqué quería venir conmigo. La mayoría del tiempo observé sus gestos, como se expresaba y las muecas que hacía con los labios y los ojos. Me sobresalté al oír su gritito de alegría. Abrazó a sus padres y volvió junto a mí. Me volví y dí un par de pasos lentos. Llegó a mi altura y caminó a mi lado. Se volvió, saludó con la mano y me sonrió. Sentí que algo saltaba en mi interior de nuevo al mirar sus ojos y le tome la mano cubierta por un guante grueso, del mismo material que su bufanda color crema. Rió y apartó la mano; me quedé cortado unos instantes, pero volví a relajarme al ver que se quitaba el guante y entrelazaba sus dedos con los mios, apretando bien fuerte.

-Vamos a ver la playa-le sonreí. Caminamos en un agradable silencio durante diez minutos, menos del que habría tardado con Bella-siempre tan lenta y patosa, lo que resultaba a veces encantador y otras irritante-, pero más tiempo del que habría empleado si hubiera ido corriendo.

Cuando salimos de la arboleda y quedó a nuestra vista la Playa Primera la miré para comprobar su reacción. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos como platos.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es preciosa... Me encanta.

Se soltó de mi mano y caminó algunos pasos hacia delante. Se paró junto a la primera laguna y la observó unos instantes. Luego continuó hasta llegar a la más grande y se agachó en la orillita. Me acerqué hasta ella y permanecí de pie a su espalda, mirando la suave corona que formaba su pelo y que le daba tonos dorados al agua por un rayo de sol filtrado entre las nubes.

Ambos estábamos entretenidos cada uno con su exploración, pero de repente se volvió y me sonrió. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse y me agaché un poco hacia ella.

Una gota salpicó su nariz y le hizo soltar un gritito ahogado, puesto que la pilló por sorpresa y casi la hizo caer a la laguna. Por suerte, yo era muy rápido y la tomé a tiempo de evitarlo.

-Deberíamos volver, no quiero que enfermes. Luego te llevare en coche a casa, ¿vale?

-Me parece perfecto.¿ A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa, por supuesto-sonreí.

Salimos corriendo de allí. Ella se sujetaba el pelo para que no le tapara los ojos y yo tiraba de su mano para guiarla. Reía por la situación y me uní a ella. Cuando llegamos ambos estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza, menos mal que dentro se estaría más caliente-aunque yo no lo notara ella sí lo haria-.

Le abrí la puerta y nos encontramos con Billy, que me miró con una ceja levantada tras darle un vistazo a mi nueva amiga.

-Hola papá, esta es Bellatrix, la conocí esta tarde en el pueblo. Viene de visita turística con sus padres-la presenté-. Bella-se me hacía extraño usar ese nombre-, él es Billy.

-Un gusto, señor.

-Lo mismo digo, Bellatrix. Es un placer conocer a una chica tan guapa-contestó mi padre, encantador como siempre ante una mujer hermosa, mientras ella le daba dos besos. Bella rió suavemente y le dedicó una amable sonrisa, azorada.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

-Oh, nada de señor, simplemente Billy.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno-interrumpí, antes de que me quitara el protagonismo, mientras caminaba hasta la cocina. Saqué un par de bebidas calientes y cogí algo de comer y un par de mantas-. Estaremos en el garaje, me gustaría enseñarle a mi pequeño, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos luego-la saqué de allí lo más rápido que pude y una vez en el garaje nos acomodamos en el interior de mi coche. Puse la calefacción y nos sentamos en el asiento de atrás mientras bebíamos y comíamos unas patatas fritas.

-Tu padre parece muy simpático... ¿Y el resto de tu familia?

-Mi madre murió, una de mis hermanas se casó y otra está estudiando.

-Oh, vaya. Lo siento...

-No te preocupes, está bien...-musité. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-Oye, Jake, ¿puedo llamarte asi?-comenzó, mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Llevaba un chaleco de un lila oscuro y cuello a la caja con una mariposa blanca en el pecho.

-Claro.

-Bueno, pues...¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Casi dieciseis. ¿Y tú?

-Los cumplo en noviembre.

Tambien se despojó de la bufanda y los dejó en el asiento de delante. Se peinó un poco la melena con los dedos, aun mojada, aunque le costaba bastante despojarse de los enredos según pude comprobar.

Reí, y me miró con seriedad finjida.

-¿No tienes frío? ¿Ni un poquito?-me preguntó, algo incrédula. Miré mi pecho, del que pendían algunas gotas, y mi pelo aún estaba mojado. Me encojí de hombros.

-Soy muy... Calido ¿recuerdas?

-Sí...-susurró dulcemente mientras se recostaba en mi pecho. Me abrazó por la cintura y se quedó así, quieta. En un primer momento me quedé estático, sin saber qué hacer, pero luego la rodeé con mis brazos y le acaricie el pelo. ¡Cómo había deseado tantas veces estar así con Bella! Sólos ella y yo, sin que ese chupasangres existiera. Los dos complétamente humanos y felices... Pero ya no podría ser así. A pesar de todo seguiría luchando por ella, de eso estaba seguro. Aunque el tiempo se me agotaba...¿Quién me iba a mí a decir que estaría así con Bella...?OTRA Bella.

-Creo que me gustas...-suspiré, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por la confesión. Bellatrix me miró con una suave sonrisa.

-Lo sé...

La atraje hacia mí y la besé en los labios con delicadeza primero y luego con ansia al ver que me correspondía. Su boca se amoldó a la mía con perfección y me recordó a la de Bella aquel día en el bosque. Me acarició la cara con delicadeza y también el pelo. La atraje hacia mí y se sentó en mis piernas para estar más cómoda. A pesar de que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban por completo, sentí la necesidad imperiosa de estar más cerca de ella, aún más...

Nuestros labios se separaron poco a poco tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, aunque fue lo necesario para poder respirar. Nos miramos a los ojos y me sentí nadar en un mar gris, tormentoso.

-Te quiero, Jacob...-me dijo con un hilo de voz antes de volver a besarme.

...

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?-reía Bellatrix.

-Tampoco era tan dificil. Ten en cuenta que es el único hostal de Forks. Está en la guía telefónica.

-Cierto, cierto. ¿Qué querías?

-Ver si podías quedar conmigo mañana para pasar el día.

-Por mí no hay problema. Espera un segundo-le preguntó algo a sus padres otra vez en lo que finalmente entendí como español y luego volvió a prestarme atención- Jake, ¿estamos hablando de todo el día?

-Claro. Cuanto más tiempo mejor.

-Perfecto. ¿Qué te parece quedar a las ocho en el hotel? Así conocerás a mis padres y luego nos vamos, ¿ok?

-De acuerdo. Que vas a prsentarme, ¿cómo tu nuevo novio?-le pregunté burlón. Ella volvió a reír. Me encantaba su risa.

-¡No, tonto! ¡Les daría un patatús y no quiero matarlos tan pronto! Además, si sobrevivieran no podría volver a verte. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Bueno, bueno...-concedí-.Entonces a las ocho estaré alli, no lo dudes.

-No lo hago. Buenas noches, Jacob. Muchos besos.

-Los que me darás magnana-le aseguré con voz cariñosa-.Buenas noches, Bella-susurré, a pesar de que me seguía sonando extraño-. Te quiero.

-Y yo a tí, Jake. Y yo a tí.

...

Bella POV

Había terminado ya de cenar y estaba lavando los platos con lentitud. Edward se encontraba de caza y no me apetecía en absoluto ver un partido con Charlie. Como había acabado el instituto no tenía deberes y sólo me quedaban dos opciones: quedarme sin hacer nada y acostarme pronto o llamar a Alice. A cada opción otra aún mejor.

¡Ojalá pudiera estar con Jacob! Pero sabía que no debía, sólo nos haría más daño a los dos... Lo añoraba muchísimo, pero iba a casarme y tenía que aceptarlo.

Sonó el teléfono y me lancé a cojerlo, deseando que fuera él, pero no...

-¡Hola Bella! Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Por favor, ¿podrias venir a casa un rato?

-S-sí Alice, por supuesto. En seguida estoy allí.

-Muchísimas gracias, Bella. Te espero.

-Hasta luego-parecía preocupada, por lo que decidí aceptar su propuesta. Además, así ya tenía algo que hacer. Sólo esperaba que no fuera por alguna cuestión sobre la boda... Colgé y miré a Charlie al pasar por delante de la puerta camino de la calle-Alice tiene un problema y quiere comentarme algo importante. Voy a acercarme un momento a su casa, ¿vale?

-¿Estará allí Edward?-preguntó, con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba casi insoportable desde que sabía lo del compromiso.

-No, papá, se ha ido de acampada con Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, muy bien. Por mí cómo si te quieres quedar a dormir. Aunque Bella, escucha, deberías ir a ver a Jacob.

-Papá es... Complicado. Además, dijo que me llamaría si quería verme.

-Entiendo que deba serlo. Estaba loco por ti.

-Sí, ya lo se...-suspire. Tomé mi chaqueta y salí al frío relente de la noche. Subí a mi coche y me puse en marcha lentamente. Estuve a punto de saltarme el desvío, puesto que a penas veía en la oscuridad que rodeaba mi vehículo, pero un fantasma me alertó. Chillé del susto al ver a Alice emerger de entre las sombras a la luz de mis faros y di un brusco frenazo. Alice subió al coche y me dio dos besos. Me quedé estética, mirándola.

-¡Casi me matas del susto!-le grité cuando me recobré.

-No seas tonta, Bella. No habrías muerto. Arranca, anda.

Obedecí aún refunfuñando cosas sin sentido unos segundos y continuamos lo que restó de camino en silencio. Cuando aparqué y ya andábamos hacia la gran mansión, me atreví a preguntarle:

-Oye Alice...¿Tan importante es que no has podido esperarme en casa?

-No es eso. Simplemente tenía ganas de verte.

-Y de provocarme un accidente de tráfico-me quejé, casi sin articular las palabras. Pero claro, las oyó y se rió.

Entramos y vimos a Rosalie y a Esme viendo la televisión en el salón. La vampira de cara de corazón se acercó hasta mi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Bella, cariño, ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien, pero Alice casi hace que me estrelle.

Esme rió con amabilidad. Miré por encima de su hombro y vi que Rosalie me miraba un instante y me sonreía, para luego seguir contemplando el programa de moda.

-En fin, ya vale-interrumpió Alice, tan hiperactiva como siempre-. Tenemos que hablar, Bella. ¡Estamos en mi habitación!

Antes de que pudiera quejarme me alzó en brazos y ya estaba en su cuarto. Me dejó en el suelo y me senté sobre un sofá que tenían ella y Jasper.

-Ve al grano, Alice.

Se sentó junto a mí con las piernas cruzadas y una expresión extraña en los ojos, entre triste y preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿VA a pasar algo?

-No lo sé...

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Es raro... Lo último que he visto a sido un avión que se estrellaba. Edward iba montado en él-me tapé la boca con las manos y los ojos desorbitados. Ella resopló, molesta- ¡No seas ridícula, Bella! No le puede pasar nada malo, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, sí... ¿Pero entonces...?

-Y vi otra sobre un vampiro extraño. Y una tercera que consistía en un dolor horrible que me recorría. Pero eso no es lo malo...

-No lo entiendo...

-Me ocurrían a mí, pero no era yo, ¿me sigues? He visto lo que vivía otra persona. Creo que otra... Vidente, supongo...

-¿Es una vampira?

-No lo sé...

Me mordí el abio, nerviosa. ¿Cómo había que tomarse aquello?

-Deberías quedarte a dormir aquí esta noche. No sé si es peligroso o no...No te preocupes por Charlie.

-No lo hago. Mientras crea que no está Edward no le importa en absoluto.

-Entonces perfecto-sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño móvil plateado y marcó unos números-. Llamemos a Charlie y luego avisemos a Edward para que venga lo más pronto posible. Mañana por la mañana habrá reunión.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, Crepusculers!! Qué tal? Al fin veranito!! Espero poder tener más regularidad al escribir. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo!

Los personajes pertenecen a Estephenie Meyer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

CAPÍTULO 2

Jacob POV

Llegé a casa y sacudí la cabeza. Había estado rondando por Forks bajo la lluvia, cerca del hotel. Tomé una toalla y me sequé un poco el pelo y los hombros. No di señales de que me sorprendiera ver a Sam junto a Charlie, sentados en la mesa de la cocina. De hecho, me parecía normal dadas las circunstancias. Seguro que mi padre lo había llamado. Los ignoré deliberadamente, pero me llamaron cuando ya tenía en la mano el pomo de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Oye, Jake, nos gustaría hablar contigo-me pidió Billy suavemente. Me senté en la mesa frente a ellos y me cruzé de brazos mientras los miraba fijamente, dandoles a entender que los estaba escuchando-. Verás esa chica... Bellatrix, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Pues verás, Sam y yo... Sam y yo creemos...-parecía incómodo y yo ya me olía lo que me quería decir. Sam decidió intervenir.

-Lo que quiere decir es que ¿No te parece que has imprimado con ella?

Reconozco que no estaba preparado para oirlo. Lo intuía, pero sonaba muy fuerte en su boca. Se quedaron esperando a que contestara.

-¿Estás bien, Jake? ¿Lo has oído?

-Alto y claro-hacía un gran esfuerzo para que no me temblara la voz.

-¿Entonces?

-Claro que lo he pensado.

-¿Y qué opinas?

-Que mañana, cuando nos veamos, probaré a hablar con ella. Si lo consigo es que es cierto, ¿no?

-Jake, ten en cuenta que se va dentro de poco. Al fin y al cabo está de viaje.

-Sí, pero si no lo intento, ¿qué me que quedará?-mis palabras destilaron más amargura de la necesaria, pero era complétamente cierto.

Mi padre me miraba fijamente con sus ojos profundos y sabios. Sam había apartado la mirada y parecía pensativo. Billy sonrió tristemente y asintió.

-Tienes razón, hijo. Tienes razón. Te mereces ser feliz y si Bellatrix es tu compañera ideal, ¿con quién mejor que con ella?

Me revolví incómodo en la silla. Yo aún quería a Bella con toda mi alma, pero si ella era mi alma gemela, ¿porqué desperdiciarlo, si mi mejor amiga me dejaría en breve para siempre?

Me levanté, dispuesto a irme a la cama. Tras un par de pasos paré y me volví.

-Papá... ¿Qué te parece Bellatrix?

Me sonrió ampliamente y luego me contestó.

-Me parece que es preciosa y muy buena chica. Ojalá tengas más suerte con ella.

Esta vez fui yo el que le sonrió feliz de oreja a oreja.

-Me siento afortunado nada más que por haberla encontrado.

...

-Volveré a la misma hora de ayer, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, hija. Pero ten cuidado. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese chico?

-Espera en el vestíbulo. ¿Me acompañáis?

-Por supuesto.

Vi a Bellatrix y a sus padres salir del comedor, cerca de allí. Sonreí para mí mismo, puesto que había oído toda la conversación sin que se percataran. Me levanté del sillón en el que estaba y me adelanté unos pasos. Le había pedido a Sam que me dejara unos vaqueros largos y me había puesto una camisa negra y los zapatos que aún me sobrevivían. Bellatrix me sonrió y mi corazón se aceleró. Deseaba volver a estar de nuevo a solas con ella. Vestía unos shorts marrones, medias, una camiseta ancha verde bosque y botas como las de los mosqueteros. Se había pintado un poco y la fina línea negra que delimitaba sus ojos los hacía más grandes y profundos. Increibles.

Se adelantó hasta mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Papá, mamá, éste es Jacob Black.

-Un placer, señores Thompson.

-Encantados, Jacob. Cuida bien de nuestra pequeña, es lo único que tenemos-me pidió mientras me daba un fuerte apretón de manos. Sus ojos parecían algo tristes.

-Papá, no exageres...-pidió Bellatrix debilmente.

-No se preocupe, señor. La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

Ambos me sonrieron. Nos despedimos y salimos del hotel. Bellatrix se puso el abrigo y la bufanda sobre los hombros, aunque no los guantes. Cuando salimos a la calle le tomé la mano y quise atraerla hacia mi para besrla.

-Espera un poco, Jake. Sólo hasta que no veamos el edificio.

Continuamos caminando unos pasos más, hasta que entramos en una parte donde estaban las casas particulares y una zona de bosque. La llevé hasta los árboles y me volví. Ella no necesitó nada más para lanzarse hacia mí y rodearme el cuello con los brazos. Nos besamos con pasión y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos fuertemente para estrecharla contra mi. Agradecí que no se hubiera abrochado el vestido. Además, ese chaleco era más fino que el de ayer y aunque no ditinguía tan bien su figura podía sentirla mejor, más cerca.

Con las respiraciones agitadas recosté mi espalda en un tronco, sin soltarla. Tampoco se había enrollado la bufanda y besé su cuello níveo, deleitandome con lo suave y terso de su pielo. Sus manos se crisparon en mis hombros y noté que se le ponía la piel de gallina. Adivinando que le gustaba moví mis manos por su espalda y mis besos se hicieron más húmedos.

-Oye Jake...-le templaba la voz, al igual que el resto del cuerpo-¿Y si nos ve alguien?

-No creo que lo haga...

-¿Sabes? Creo que les has caído muy bien a mis padres.

Paré mi exploración y la miré a los ojos. Tenía un rosetón mío rojo en el cuello. Me sonreía con suavidad y acariciaba mi nuca provocándome escalofríos.

-¿Por qué son tan protectores?

-Estuve gravemente enferma hace unos años, aún no lo han superado y piensan que puedo morir en cualquier momento. De echo, hace un par de años que nos mudamos a Florida con mis tíos. No queríamos seguir en España.

-¿Eres española?

-Nací aquí, en EEUU, pero mi padre era español, por lo que nos fuimos a vivir allí.

-Comprendo...Oye, vayamos a mi casa, ¿te parece? Tengo que contarte una cosa.

-Ya lo sabía-me afirmó, dejandome atónito.

-¿Cómo?

-Que ya lo sabía.

-Eso no es posible... No he hecho nada para darte a entender que es así.

-Me lo imaginé cuando llamaste ayer.

-Ah...-no estaba muy seguro, pero bueno.

-Pero Jake, ¿porqué no vamos al bosque? Adoro la naturaleza, me encantan los animales y las plantas.

-¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?¿Y tu flor favorita?

-Mi flor favorita es la rosa y mi animal favorito el lobo.

-Perfecto...-sonreí, más para mí mismo que para ella.

Volví a besarla durante largos minutos, pero volvió a sacerme de mi ensimismamiento.

-Jake, Jake... Para o me vas a gastar. Además, no vamos a llegar nunca. ¿Dónde está tu precioso coche?

-Un poco más abajo, junto a la comisaría de policia. Quiero presentarte al jefe Swan y luego a su hija Bella. Es... Mi mejor amiga.

-¡Eso sería fantástico! Me encantaría conocerla. Por cierto-añadió, dándose cuenta de que ambos nombres eran iguales-, puedes llamarme Ela si quieres. Mi madre lo hace constantemente. Así no le pisaré el nombre. ¿Qué te parece?

-Que me has salvado la vida.

Estaba muy aliviado. Iba a ser más enbarazoso de lo normal si la llamara Bella. "Hola Bella. Ésta es mi novia Bella. Es mi alma gemela, ¿qué te parece?" ¡Arg! ¡Era aún peor! Pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía seguir tranquilo si no hablaba con ella.

Caminamos hasta el viejo edificio que constituía la comisaría. Entramos en ella y busqué al padre de mi amiga con la mirada. Por una vez, él fue más rápido que yo.

-¡Hola Jake! Ya te veo mucho mejor. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Perfectamente, por supuesto. Era estúpido que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Le sonreí con afabilidad. Él no tenía la culpa de no saber lo rápido que sanaba.

-Muy bien Charlie. Verás, quería presentarte a Bellatrix Thompson. Es mi... Novia.

-¡Vaya, Jake, magnífico! Encantado de conocerte, Charly Swan a su servicio, señorita Thompson.

-Un placer conocerlo, pero llámeme Ela.

-Y tú a mí Charlie. Me alegro muchísimo de que seas la pareja de nuestro Jake.

-Oye Charlie, ¿está Bella en casa?-los interrumpí. Estaba empezando a fastidiarme que mi chica le cayera tan bien a todo el mundo, me daba la sensación de que querían arrebatármela. Aunque esperaba que Bella no fuera la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

-Creo que no. Ayer la llamó Alice por la noche para que la visitara y luego me avisó de que irían de compras hoy-miró su reloj y añadió-. Sí, seguro que aún no ha llegado.

-Ah... Vale...-dudé- ¿Podrías decirle que me llamara esta noche? Ahora tenemos que irnos.

-Por supuesto que no, Jake. ¡Qué os lo paséis muy bien juntos!

-Gracias Charlie.

-Gracias, hasta luego.

Volvimos fuera y tomamos mi coche. Cuando arrancamos Bellatrix comenzó a toquetear la radio, hasta que encontró una canción que le gustaba.

-_Qué va a ser de mi, qué va a ser de mi... Ven, teme y di que no estoy loco. Ven, teme y di que solo un poco. Quién teme, quién teme di si yo me pierdo. Quién teme, quién teme di si yo me muero... El duende de tu nombre de luna en luna irá, aullando fuerte y oh, uo, uo, uououo... Y como un lobo, voy detrás de ti. Paso a paso, tu hueya he de seguir. Y como un lobo voy detrás de ti. Paso a paso. Paso a paso..._

-¿Qué cantas?-le pregunté, riendo. No había entendido ni jota.

-Es una canción de Miguel Bosé, a mi madre la gusta mucho. Se llama _Como un lobo_. Me encanta.

Parecía que las señales caían del cielo. Sonreí aún más ampliamente y aceleré. Luego pusieron Linking Park, _Runaway_, y ambos la entonamos a la vez que la radio. También le gustaban. Yo los había oido en la radio cientos de veces y me encantaban.

Paré cerca de donde le enseñé a Bella a montar en moto. Bajamos del coche y me acerqué a ella, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sus labios eran tan suaves y reparadores para la herida de mi pecho... Sus manos se adaptaban a los musculos de mi pecho y su cabello parecía un diente de león, fino, aureolado y esponjoso como una nube.

Nos separamos cuando sentí que nos ahogábamos. Le lancé una sonrisa traviesa y me di la vuelta, agachándome a sus pies.

-Sube-la insté, señalando mi espalda.

-¿Estás seguro, Jake? ¿No te aplastaré?

-¿En serio lo crees?-me carcajeé. Al ver mi despreocupación accedió y se agarró fuertemente a mi cuello, sin llegar a cortarme la respiración. Me levanté de un salto y dio un pequeño gritito por la brusquedad- Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, mientras no me tires... ¡¿Qué estás HACIENDO?!-volvió a gritar cuando empezé a correr con toda la potencia de mis piernas. La sentí sujetarse con más fuerza al principio, aunque luego sus brazos y piernas se relajaron a mi alrededor.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegamos al claro al que deseaba llevarla. No estaba lejos de la playa, más bien encima de uno de los acantilados. La dejé en el suelo y nos sentamos al borde del precipicio yo y ella un poco más atrás, sobre un roca, escusándose por tener vértigo.

-Bueno, ¿me lo cuentas ya?-sonrió, afable, tras un rato en silencio. La miré girando un poco el cuerpo y luego me volví de nuevo hacia el agua. Sentía sus enormes ojos en mi nuca y el color del mar me recordaba aun más a ellos.

-Verás, te parecerá muy extraño, pero tienes que creerme, por favor-comenzé, con fuerza, aunque añadía para mí mismo en un susurro-. Tienes que hacerlo...

Se levantó y arrodilló tras de mí, pasándome los brazos por encima del cuello y besándome dulcemente en la mejilla.

-Seguro, Jake. Te lo prometo.

Procedí a narrarle las leyendas de mi pueblo: de los fríos y de los espíritus guardianes. Hubiera sido bonito que mi padre lo hiciera, la contaba mil veces mejor, pero me agradó profundamente el descubrirle aquellos secretos. No pareció inquietarse ni alarmarse conforme iba avanzando. Al revés, me dio la sensación de que sonreía, o tal vez era que estaba demasiado metido en mis palabras como para percatarme de ello.

-Ela, yo... Soy uno de los hombres lobos de la manada actual. Y tú... Mis compañeros creen que he imprimado contigo y... Diablos, tienen que tener razón porque sino no podría haberte contado todo esto. Ya sabes, le debo obediencia absoluta al jefe de la manada, Sam, y ordenó que no se lo podíamos contar a nadie salvo a aquella persona con la que imprimamos.

-¿Qué es eso de imprimar?

-Significa que eres mi alma gemela, mi complementario, mi pareja ideal-repetí de carrerilla, aunque me puse terriblemente colorado. Quién me lo iba a mí a decir... Yo pensaba que podría haber sido Bella, aunque reoconozco que Ela era encantadora.

-Entiendo...-susurró. No se había movido ni un milímetro, segía rodeándome con sus brazos y de verdad que lo agradecía.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Me crees o piensas que estoy loco?

-¡En absoluto, Jake! ¡Claro que te creo! Yo tampoco soy muy normal ¿sabes?. Solo 

estaba pensando en que...

Se retiró y me volví para encararla. Seguro que estaba mil veces más roja de lo que yo me había puesto antes. Esquivó mi mirada y levanté su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-Wow, qué fuerte eres...

-No intentes distraerme. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Pues... Pues que me gusta ser tu alma gemela. Es bonito y... Yo también sentí que algo me llamaba a tí, Jake. Me alegro de que hayas imprimado conmigo, de verdad. Te quiero.

Le sonreí muy contento y la besé con fuerza, dejándome llevar y sentándola en mis piernas. Seguía al borde del acantilado y se agarró fuertremente a mi cuello.

-J-Jake...-musitó entre mis labios, asustada.

-No te preocupes, no te dejaré caer.

Estuvimos así largo rato, hasta que caí en la cuenta de algo que había dicho antes. Me separé con un gran esfuerzo por mi parte y un resoplido que me hizo reír por la suya.

-Oye, dijistes que no eras muy normal. ¿En el sentido estricto de la palabra?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué te pasa a tí? ¿Eres una sirena o qué? Me inclino más a pensar que eres un ángel, la verdad.

-No, nada de eso tontorrón. Soy una humana simplucha de los pies a la cabeza, lo que pasa es que tengo que tener algún tornillo suelto o lo que sea, porque yo... Tengo visiones. A veces, muchas veces. Por eso sabía que querías hablar conmigo, aunque no sabía la razón, y también que iba a encontrarme contigo, auque no tenía ni idea de quién eras. Normalmente son cosas que me pasan a mí, casi nunca veo de los demás. Y cuando estoy dormida, eso no varía.

Se me puso un cara rara al oír lo de las visiones. Me recordaba a aquella chupasangres con cara de duendecillo. Me miró preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, es que no eres la primera vidente que conozco.

-¿Ah, no?

-Por desgracia.

-¿Te cae mal?

-Es una chupasangres.

-¿También hay vampiros por aquí?

-Pues sí.

-Por eso os transformáis.

-Exacto. Si ellos no estuvieran yo seguiría siendo un humano normal...-suspiré.

-No. Eso no es cierto-la miré sin comprender-. Seguirías siendo un licántropo, solo que no te transformarías, lo que es peor... Al menos en mi opinión. Nunca te conocerías a ti mismo del todo.

-No lo había visto de ese modo, la verdad.

-Oye, me gustaría conocer al resto de tus amigos, sino te importa.

-Por supuesto-le sonreí. Me levanté y la dejé en el suelo. Me quité la camisa y la dejé en sus manos-. Espérame aquí, ¿vale? Será solo un momento. Y aléjate del borde, a ver si te vas a caer.

Obedeció y me metí entre los árboles. Busqué una zona donde pudiera transformarme sin hacer un estropicio y acabé de desnudarme. Me lo até a la pantorrilla y cambié mi cuerpo por uno más grande, más feloz, más fuerte y temible. En mi garganta retumbó un gañido de felicidad y volví babeando como un cachorrito hasta donde Ela se encontraba. Cuando me vio aparecer no corrió. Ni siquiera se asustó. Me miró con los ojos como platos y brillantes de excitación.

-¡Me encanta, eres monísimo!-chilló. Se lanzó sobre mi y abrazó mi hocido, acariciándome detrás de las orejas. Ladré alegremente y me dejé mimar. Cuando paró un poco me tumbé sobre la tierra y le hice gestos con la cabeza para que subiera a mi lomo. Lo entendió y se agarró fuertemente a mi pelaje, casi hundiéndose en él. Me levanté y, con sumo cuidado y midiendo mis movimientos para que no se cayera, empezé a correr.

Las voces de mis amigos se unieron en mi cabeza en poco rato.

"Hola, Jake"-saludó Quil.

"¿Qué tal, tío?"-preguntó Embry.

"Buenas, Jacob"-se unió Sam.

"Hola chicos, ¿dónde andáis?"

"Ya vamos para casa de Emily. Allí nos vemos"

"Sí, tenemos que conocer a tu chica, jeje"

"Te vas a comer la cola cuando llege, Quil"

Rieron y seguí a mi bola, concentrándome en Ela. Tenía que hablar con Bella con urgencia, no me gustaba estar con Bellatrix sin decírselo, me hacía sentir culpable.

Llegamos y voví a tumbarme en el suelo para que pudiera bajar. Me alejé hasta unos matorrales y regresé a mi forma. Me vestí y salí de nuevo.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el paseo?

-¡Me encantas en tu forma de lobo! ¡Y ha sido alucinante! ¡Qué velocidad!

-Pues iba bastante lento.

-¿En serio?-inquirió, sorprendida.

-En serio-susurré, acercándola a mí y besándola. Me acarició el rostro con la yema de los dedos y sentí una corriente eléctriba bajar por mi espina dorsal.

Un silbido sonó tras de mí y me separé de Ela rápidamente. Toda mi manada acababa de salir de la casa. Bellatix rió, incómoda y ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Calláos ya, estúpidos-refunfuñé, molesto. Tomé a mi chica de la mano y me metí en la casa a fuerza de empujones. Entraron detrás mía bromeando y riendo. La invité a sentarse en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y me planté a su lado para que a ninguno se le pasara por la cabeza molestarla. Podían llegar a ser tan pesados... Sobre todo si era una chica guapa.

Emily se colocó detrás de la encimera y nos sonrió. Ela no pareció inmutarse de sus cicatrizes-a pesar de haber sido fallo mío no comentárselo-y la trató con amabilidad y simpatía. Se llevaban muy bien.

-Bueno, chicos, ésta es Bellatrix, o Ela, mejor. Es, como ya adivinaréis, mi chica, asi que ni se os ocurra ponerle una mano encima que os arranco la cola-solté de carrerilla. Rieron, incluida ella, que me abrazó por la cintura. La rodeé con mis brazos y la estreché contra mí-. Y Ela, ellos son Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth y Leah, mi manada.

-Un placer conoceros. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a los amigos de Jacob.

-Es un honor para nosotros. ¿Tienes hambre? Ya es hora de almorzar.

-La verdad, un poco...

-Pues yo tengo un hambre de lobo-soltó Seth. Reímos ante su chiste y Emily nos colocó cantidades ingentes de comida en la mesa. Ellas se retiraron a la encimera para que no las aplastáramos y pude ver que hablaban amistosamente mientras engullíamos. Después de llenar la panza nos despedimos y salimos de allí, puesto que quería estar a solas con ella el resto de la tarde.

Nos quedamos en la playa, tumbados en la arena y disfrutando de besos y caricias entre pregunta y pregunta. Salimos de allí media hora antes con Ela sabiendo prácticamente todo sobre mí y yo con menos idea aún que antes.

"¿Dónde vivías?"

"En el sur, en una ciudad llamada Sevilla. Era bastante grande y había mucha gente, aunque no tiene nada que ver con las ciduades americanas. Pero tenía su encanto"

"¿Hacía frío?"

"¡En absoluto! Llovía muy poco, siempre lucía el sol, por lo que deduzco que no habrá muchos vampiros. Te aburrirías, Jake-había reído"

"¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿Por qué os mudásteis?"

" Mis padres son muy buenos, sobre todo desde que estuve enferma. Los quiero muchísimo. Soy hija única, así que vivimos bastante bien. Además, mi padre es un jefe de cocina realmente bueno y no le ha costado abrir un nuevo negocio aquí. Mi madre está casi siempre en casa."

Luego insistió en que deberíamos irnos ya o no llegaríamos a tiempo al hotel y la reñirían, a parte de no dejarla venir conmigo al día siguiente, último que estaría aquí.

-¿Cómo te apetece ir, en coche o en mi lomo? Lo segundo es más rápido.

-De todas formas iba a escoger tu lomo.

-Muy bien. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí-reí, besándola de nuevo. No podía cansarme de hacerlo y ella parecía que tampoco. Volví a internarme en la espesura para salir como un lobo de nuevo. Subió a mi espalda y se recostó, agarrándose fuerte. Al principio troté, pero con forme descubría que cabía en el hueco entre mis homóplatos y eso la protegería de caerse aumenté la velocidad, hasta casi alcanzar la mía normal.

Llegamos en menos de diez minutos, por lo que continuamos melosos durante un rato más. Era feliz a su lado y no quería separarme de ella.

-Oye, es la hora. Tengo que marcharme.

-Vale... De acuerdo...-concedí, arrastrando las palabras, aunque luego añadí rápidamente-Oye, ¿cómo es la habitación del hotel?

-Tiene una salita pequeña donde duermo y una habitación con cama de matrimonio, ¿por?

-¿Te importa si voy a visitarte?

-En absoluto. Pero tienes que prometerme que te irás pronto. Debes descansar, que seguro que anoche no dormistes demasiado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-rozó con la yema de los dedos las ojeras que tenía y sonrió.

-Además, ayer me pareció ver a través de la ventana un perro en el bosque y ahora sé que eras tú.

-¡Un perro! Me ofendes...

-Lo siento, amor. Eres mucho más que eso. Un precioso lobo con algo de imsomnio-rió, y la acompañé-Bueno, he de irme. Hasta luego.

-Espérame despierta.

...

Bella POV

Me encontraba sentada en la mesa con todos los Cullen a mi alrededor. La presidía Carlisle, a su derecha Edward, yo, Alice y Jasper frente a él y a su izquierda Esme, Emmett y Rosalie. Era bastante temprano y había desayunado poco. Dado que a penas había dormido-a pesar de los intentos de Edward de apaciguarme con mi nana como al perro de tres cabezas Fluffy de Harry Potter-, la reunión se había adelantado. Total, era domingo, Carlisle libraba y no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Alice se había obligado a sí misma a no pensar en nada para que lo supieran todos a la vez y mi dios griego me había informado que se había pasado toda la noche traduciendo al coreano primitivo el 

Quijote. Un verdadero tostón, la verdad.

-Bueno-comenzó el doctor Cullen-, sabéis que nos hemos reunido para comentar un... Problema que nuestra Alice está sufriendo últimamente con sus visiones. Por favor, explícate.

-Veréis-dijo, levantándose-, las últimas visiones que he tenido no me pertenecían a mí, sino a otra persona. Otra vidente, supongo. No sé si es un vampiro, si vive en Forks, América o cualquier otro lado del mundo. Desconozco su nombre y su aspecto, dado que todo lo he visto como si me estuviera pasando a mí y no había ningún espejo cerca. Lo que sí es seguro que sabe de nuestra existencia o que lo sabrá en breve. Una de mis visiones era un accidente de avión en el que tú, Edward, estabas presente, no sé por qué; otra era la imagen de un vampiro extraño pero de ojos ambarinos y la tercera no era nada, símplemente sentía un dolor fuerte y agudo, cómo el de una...

-Transformación-confirmaron todos los Cullen a la vez. Me sentí fuera de lugar y los observé a todos, uno por uno, con las cabezas gachas y pensativos.

-Eso significa...-aventuré-que se transformará dentro de poco, por un vampiro ajeno a vuestro clan y al de Denaly y que va a encontrarse con Edward en un avión que se está estrellando. Claro, todo esto, hablando hipotéticamente. ¿Cómo es posible? Sería mucha coincidencia.

-Además, es de aquí a poco, estoy segura.

-Puff... ¿Quién será?-preguntó Emmett más para sí mismo que para los demás- ¿Y si eres tú, Bella?

-No, genio ¿Y el otro vampiro?

-Alguien más que quiera comérsela. No es tan difícil de creer.

-Tenía los ojos dorados, no puede ser eso.

-Pues no sé...-refunfuñó.

-Debemos encontrarla y averiguar qué tiene que ver con nosotros-intervino Rosalie.

-Rose tiene...-Alice se quedó estática durante unos instantes y su rostro se transformó en una meca de horror. Pocos segundos después cayó al suelo, pero Jasper la agarró a tiempo y lo evitó. La sentó de nuevo y se recuperó con un brusco espasmo. Yo había gritado sin quererlo y Edward me abrazaba para tranquilizarme.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó, preocupado.

-Sí, sólo ha sido un susto, nada de importancia.

-Alice, cielo, ¿qué has visto?-susurró Esme con dulzura, la cual se había acercado hasta ella y le rodeaba los hombros. Todos la rodeábamos.

-Los vulturi... Vi a Aro... Es el mismo tipo de visión que antes, y creo que está en peligro. En la visión me tenía agarrada entre los brazos y al volver la cabeza os veía a todos, también a mí misma... ¡Incluso los licántropos estaban allí!

Nos quedamos helados. ¿Jacob y sus amigos tenían que ver algo con esto?

-Deberíamos hablar con la manada, a ver si ellos saben algo-propuso Edward, mirándome de reojo. Sabía que me dolía hablar de ellos.

-Yo lo haré. Me gustaría ver como está Jacob, si ya ha mejorado y no le duele.

-¿Estás segura, cariño?-insistió Esme con su dulzura habitual. Me esforzé por sonreirle y negué con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-Entonces hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ahblaremoc con la manada y luego ya veremos lo que pasa. Tendremos que esperar a que ese vidente.

-Esa-interrumpió Alice con la mirada perdida en algún punto del barniz de la mesa-. Es una chica.

-Bien. Tendremos que esperar a que esa vidente aparezca. No podemos hacer nada hasta entonces. Podéis retiraros.

Fui a levantarme de la silla, pero me encontré con Alice cara a cara.

-Bella, por favor, acompáñame al centro comercial,anda... Necesito despejarme, y tú también.

-¿No es demasiado temprano?

-En Seattle, no.

-Está bien... Pero no regresaremos muy tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero estar pronto en casa.

-De acuerdo. ¿Jasper, Edward, veníis?

-Por supuesto que sí-aseguré. Mi novio me miró con cara de "por favor, no me hagas esto" y yo le hice pucheritos. Tendría que aguantarlo él también, y Jasper no iba a ser una excepción.

-¿Rose, Emmett, nos acompañáis?

-Claro. Vamos, Emmett.

-Sí, señora-aceptó, burlón. Era al único que no le importaba salir de tiendas.

Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo fuimos en el volvo, mientras que Rosalie y Emmett tomaron el desapotable de ésta. Rose seguía tratándome con bastante indiferencia, a pesar de que pronto seríamos familia. Esperaba que todo cambiara cuando eso ocurriera.

Miré mi anillo de compromiso y lo acaricié distraidamente. En el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo... Tenía ganas de casarme. Era bonito tener una boda al estilo de las películas. Además, siendo Alice la organizadora todo sería perfecto.

Mi mente divagó hacia Jacob. ¿Cómo se encontraría? Seguro que estaba sufriendo tanto como yo, pero tenía que aceptar que no podíamos estar juntos,¡era imposible! Si no tuviera tantos prejuicios... Nos estábamos haciendo daño a los dos, pero había sido inevitable el enamorarnos. Al fin y al cabo, él había sido lo único que tenía durante los meses más duros de mi existencia, era imposible que no se creara un vínculo entre nosotros. Suspiré y sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho. Una mano fría me rodeó los hombros y Edward me atrajo hacia sí. Me recosté en su pecho y lo abrazé con fuerza.

-Tranquila, todo va a ir bien.

-Sí, Bella, no te preocupes. Si quieres podemos llamar nosotros...

-No, gracias, Alice. He de hacerlo.

-Cómo quieras.

Una ola de paz y tranquilidad me inundó y tomé aire fuertemente, llenándome los pulmones y relajándome.

-Gracias Jasper...

-No hay de qué, hermanita-su muestra de cariño me hizo esbozar una sonrisa y cerré los ojos para regodearme en el silencio y en mi propio dolor, además de para evitar seguir horrorizándome de la velocidad de conducción de los Cullen.


End file.
